


Put Me To Sleep

by SingerColt13



Series: The Road So Far One Shots NSFW [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, NSFW Art, Nipple Clamps, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingerColt13/pseuds/SingerColt13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These One Shots are based off our main story The Road So Far and are inspired by pictures or Songs. </p><p>This one takes place before the show when the girls were on their own on the road. To learn more about these characters check out our Story: The Road So Far</p><p>It was requested by a fan DarkandTwisty!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Me To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories, so, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”
> 
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of canon, blank spaces (Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. These One shots are based off our Story “The Road So Far” here on AO3. So if these stories spark some interest check it out, We love reviews and we sincerely appreciate constructive criticism.  
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

(Credit for image given were credit is due, it was sent to us for reference so we are posting for reference)

Cora looked down at the prone pale body of her girlfriend. “You want to be punished today don’t you? You aren’t listening to me at all.” She ran the feather between the valley of her breasts. Goosebumps lined her skin. She moaned and pulled at the leg restraints. “Cora, please,”  Toni begged.

Cora tsked. “Still disobeying. You know what that means, don’t you? You’ll have to be punished.” Cora set the feather aside and pulled open their toy drawer. The red ball on the gag glistened under the light. Toni whimpered.

“I warned you baby.” Cora rubbed the smooth ball. “But don’t worry, I’ll give you a special treat.” She slid her hands down her body slowly, pleased with the way Toni’s blue eyes followed her move. Cora ran her fingers between her wet lips and brought them up to face level. She smeared the liquid over the ball. “This is the taste you’ve been wanting, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Toni admitted.

“Then that’s what you’ll get. Say ahh baby.”

“Ahh,” Toni said.

Cora placed the ball against her lips. “Lift your head for me.”

Toni did as she asked, and she fastened the back. Cora leaned down and licked her cheek. “You look so pretty with your mouth full of my taste.”

Toni moaned, and Cora grinned. She’d been overworked, sleep deprived, and tense. After this, she’d be a boneless heap with no worries. She pinched the hard nipples and picked up the clamps from the nightstand. She attached the weighted pieces to her pert pink nipples. Toni bucked her hips. Cora hummed. “Look at how pretty you are when you’re silently begging for it.”  She reached for the pink vibrator and turned it on a high setting. She placed the tip on her clit. Toni pulled at the restraints moaning. Cora moved in circles careful not to bring her too fast. Toni’s breathing accelerated, and she pulled away rubbing the thick dildo between her slick lips. She pulled against the ankle restraints.

“You ready to be fucked now?” Cora asked. Toni nodded her head, and Cora thrust the vibrator home.  “Take it all for me baby.” She moved the vibrator in and out fast, tilting it to hit the spots she knew made her fall to pieces. The whimpers and moans muffled by her gag made Cora’s pussy wet. Toni’s chest heaved, and she admired the way they jiggled.  She leaned down between her spread legs and removed a nipple clamp. Toni cried out as the blood rushed back to her tits, and she strained against her restraints. Continuing to work the vibrator inside her, Cora removed the opposite clip.  She slapped her red breast, and Toni’s body quaked. She lifted off the bed. Her warm come rolled down the vibrator and onto her wrist.


End file.
